Mutually Beneficial
by wwesmutdonedirtcheap
Summary: Pete Dunne x Reader AU. Pete is a powerful CEO who has been in love with his (married) assistant for a year. When she hits hard financial times with her husband Sami Zayn, he seizes the opportunity. Loosely inspired by Indecent Proposal.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Pete x Reader. Sami x Reader. Part One of Two. AU. Pete is a top executive at a booming corporation. He has money to spare and he's been smitten with his assistant for the past year. Only one catch, she's married and despite the fact she has feelings for him…She won't cheat on her husband, Sami Zayn. However, when the couple hit some financial problems, Pete sees his chance. Loosely based on Indecent Proposal. Cheating Trigger!**

* * *

"Another notice," Sami sighed, sliding into the chair across from me at the kitchen table.

I watched as he held his head in his hands and stared down at the stack of papers lying in front of him. I could feel the shame and frustration radiating off him. We had only been married for two years and already we were hitting financial trouble. It was causing a strain in our relationship.

"It's ok, babe," I slid my hand across the table toward him in an effort to bridge the gap "Dunne says he's going to give me a raise this month. He didn't tell me how much but…"

"I should be taking care of this!" Sami immediately blurted out, causing me to flinch.

My eyes grew wide as he jumped up, pushing the chair he was sitting in behind him and slamming his hands down hard on the table.

"It's my fault we're in this fucking mess!" he started to pace "All the credit cards, buying a car that I knew we couldn't afford but I did it anyway…"

I stood up and grabbed his arms, holding him firmly in front of me.

"We're in this together," I whispered softly "It doesn't matter where the money comes from…As long as we have it. Ok?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping before he collapsed against me. I circled him with my arms and breathed in the sweet smell of my husband. He meant so much to me that I couldn't bare the thought of letting him down. His job just wasn't enough to pay all the bills and I was going to have to see if I could get my raise sooner rather than later. He worked hard as a mechanic but often he brought home a third of what I did.

"We'll fix this," I ran my hand softly over his hair "Together."

He pulled back from my shoulder, his hands gently taking my face and he pressed his forehead restlessly against mine.

"I want to take care of you," he sighed as his voice started to break "I want you to be happy."

"I am," I closed my eyes, reaching up and running my hands up his arms "I promise I am."

A little smile turned up on his mouth before he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Just try not to worry," I sighed, as he hugged me tight again.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?"

I looked up from my desk to see my boss walking passed me toward his office. His gruff voice had a hint of concern and it honestly made my heart flutter.

"My office. Now," he insisted, cocking his head toward the door.

I sighed and got out of my seat, following him into his larger than life office space. He had floor to ceiling windows, far too much seating and a desk that looked like five people could sit behind it.

What else would you expect from a man who had as much money as Pete Dunne? He was co-president of one of the biggest financial consulting firms in the country.

He had moved to the States several years ago from England and started up the company with a few of his fellow graduates from his University. It was amazing how in such a short amount of time, he had accomplished so much. He was around my age…He was co-president of a multi-million dollar firm and I was his lowly assistant for the past year who could barely pay her bills.

The worst part was that I was extremely attracted to him. He was handsome in a rugged, mysterious way. He also gave me a lot of attention. I confided things in him and he did in me. He hardly spoke to any of his other employees…As a matter of fact, most of them were petrified of him. It wasn't that he never got grating or angry with me, he did but I just didn't let it affect me.

"What's wrong?" he leaned against the front of his desk and folded his arms, as I closed the door behind me.

I couldn't help but stare at him in his navy blue suit as he crossed his legs at the knee and continued to stare me down.

"It's, it's nothing," I lied, playing with my hair nervously and pulling it all over one shoulder.

"You're lyin' to me," he furrowed his brow.

"Mr. Dunne," I started toward him, feeling like now was a perfect time to ask about my raise.

"When are you ever going to quit callin' me that?" he huffed, shaking his head.

"Mr, Dunne," I repeated again, his requests for me to call him Pete had fallen on deaf ears for months now.

He uncrossed his arms and leaned his hands against the edge of the desk. I watched as his fingers gripped the corner of it firmly. When I looked back up, his eyes were trained on mine. He tilted his head, trying desperately to read my mind. The problem was that he probably could have. I had told him before about our financial problems. It was something I didn't want to tell my girlfriends or my family for that matter. Pete seemed like a safe place because outside of work he knew no one associated with me. He had never even met Sami.

"What's botherin' you? Just tell me," he sounded annoyed now.

"I was just wondering," I stepped closer "Do you have any idea when I might get that raise we discussed?"

"When do you need it?" he shifted and stood to get closer to me.

"This is…this is embarrassing," I whispered, looking up into his concerned eyes "I just, I really need the money."

"How much?"

Pete reached into back pocket and pulled out his wallet. When he opened it, I saw a large folded up wad of cash mixed in with his credit cards.

"No," I laughed nervously, holding up my hand "I'm not taking your money that way…"

"What if I insist?" he started pulling rolled up hundreds from the leather "What if as your boss, I say it's mandatory?"

"But as your employee, I can't," I countered "I just need to know when the raise…"

"Today," he answered quickly "Consider this an advance."

He handed over the money and my shaking hand finally took it. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Not because I was thankful for the handout but because I was tempted to keep it.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful," I whispered "But do you know…"

"Twenty percent?" he reached out and tilted my face up toward his with his pointer finger "That good enough? Or we could go higha' if need be."

"What?" I shook my head in shock "No, no. That's amazing. I, I don't think I deserve that much…Or this."

I held up the money and Pete closed the distance between us. The nearness of his body caused my blood to start warming up and my stomach to churn. As much as I loved my husband, I had always been far to attached to this man.

"What happened?" he whispered, as he stared into my eyes.

"We're just, we're so behind on bills and the mortgage and I just don't know what to do. I told you how Sami doesn't make much money at the shop and I'm just scared we might lose the house and…" I started blurting it all out.

"You shoulda told me soona'," Pete sighed, annoyance on his face.

"It's not your place to fix my problems, Mr. Dunne," I sniffed.

"If you don't call me Pete from now on, then no more advance," he smirked teasingly but I knew he meant it.

"Thank you," I wiped at my face "Pete."

His fingers reached out, dancing across my damp cheek, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. He ran his tongue along the inside of his own cheek, as if he were trying to force back what he was thinking.

"What is it?" I finally whispered, not flinching from his touch as I should have.

"You deserve a betta' life than what you have," he narrowed his eyes "You deserve someone who can be the provida' that you need."

"I love my husband," I insisted "I can't even think of being…"

That was a lie and it hadn't even completely come out of my mouth yet. I had thought about Pete a million and one times. I had thought about being with him. His hands all over me, his mouth pressed against me…I had seen him wine and dine women throughout my time at the company but none of them lasted passed a couple dates.

We would always find ourselves wrapped up in work together, late nights in his office. Glances that shouldn't be there, hands brushing occasionally. I would always try to make him laugh and despite his best efforts sometimes he would. Getting Pete Dunne to smile…That was a talent within itself.

"Not even for a moment can you even consida' the possibility that you are meant for betta' things?"

Pete moved closer and our bodies were inches from each other.

"What things?" I found myself asking, breathless from his proximity to me.

"Things I can provide," he answered quickly, his hand sliding around my lower back.

"Pete," I laughed softly "You and I both know that's impossible…You offering to take care of me? I mean…"

"I've wanted to, for a long time," he practically growled "I hate to see you cry, to see you wonderin' how you're gonna survive."

I should have stopped him. At that very moment, I should have insisted that he forget the idea and that I would do the same…But I didn't.

"You would neva' have to beg for money," he pushed me closer to him by pressing more firmly on me "You would have whateva' your heart desires. I would take such good care of you."

"That's not how you operate with women and you know it," I gasped, as I felt his fingers dance up my spine toward the middle of my back.

"Perhaps not with anyone else," he groaned "But you are the exception to every rule that I have eva' known."

"Since when do you follow rules?" I kidded him softly.

"Ah, I don't," he hissed before he crashed me against his chest and dipped his lips to my mouth.

I turned my head and wiggled away from his grasp. His eyes scanned up and down my body, hungry and confused.

"Here," I pushed the wad of money toward him "I can wait for my next pay check."

"It's yours, love. I've already forgotten I had it."

"How can you forget this much money?" I shook my head.

"I have other wallets," he smirked.

He shifted in front of me, hands digging deep into the pockets of his tailored suit. He was so sexy, so intriguing, so unlike any man I had ever met. And he wanted to take care of me…But so did my husband.

My sweet, caring husband who busted his ass every day to help me pay the bills and cuddled with me on the couch. My husband who would cook me dinner and rub my feet for hours when I got home from a long day.

The problem was…None of that took away from what I felt for Dunne or what he obviously felt for me…But he was my boss. He was the boss. I was married and he was my superior and every single thing about this was incredibly wrong.

Dunne was my confidante, my mentor, he was so many things to me. I had never thought until that very moment that things might cross the line like this. That didn't mean I hadn't fantasized about it in the deepest corners of my mind.

"Take it," I insisted, thrusting the cash at him again "Please."

He relented, pulling his hands from his pockets and his fingers brushing mine as he took it back.

"That doesn't mean I can't tack it onto your check this week," he smiled smugly, shoving it back into his pocket.

"I suppose I can't stop that," I chewed on the inside of my cheek nervously.

"I want to take care of you," he whispered, his tone actually becoming softer "I want you to allow me to help you."

"I appreciate the raise," I whispered nervously "I do…It will help a lot."

"I don't think you understand what I'm sayin' to you, love," he traced my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I understand," I nodded "But I can't…"

"I know you feel the same," he brushed his hair out of his dark eyes "I feel it. Every time we're in this office togetha'. Every time you look in my eyes, I see it. The same thing I feel for you reflectin' back at me."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I almost whispered, my mind on overload with information.

"I'm tired of seein' you struggle, of seein' you cry," his shoulders slumped as he dropped back against the desk "I'm tired of knowin' what I could do for you and not bein' able to do it."

"I, I need to get back to work," I sighed, moving toward the door.

"Wait," Pete stopped me with a calm voice "How about you bring your husband out tonight for dinna'? My treat, hm? We could discuss some ways to better improve your finances..If that's what you really want."

"You want to have dinner with my husband?" I raised a stunned eyebrow.

"Yes," he insisted, "I want to help you."

I managed a nod and slid out of the room. I pressed my back against the door and sighed, closing my eyes tight.

Pete had almost kissed me. He had all but confessed his feelings for me. He was my boss. I was his employee. So why did my thighs feel slicked with desire for him? Why was my heart beating so fast? Why had I walked into that office worried about money and walked out without a single thought of it in my head? Why was I so quick to push Sami out of my mind when Pete's fingers touched my cheek? Why did I allow him to get so close to me? So achingly close, when I had a man who loved me at home? A man that I loved. I loved Sami, so much. He was so important to me but…

Pete cared about me. He wanted me. Me, of all the women he could have. Apparently, he had been lusting for me in silence. I had to admit that I had done the same.

And now, he was willing to drop all of that and have dinner with Sami?

Pete was not one to stop going after what he wanted. That was why his firm was so successful.

So why did he want to sit across a dinner table from my husband?

* * *

"I don't understand why we're here," Sami fumbled with his tie nervously.

"I don't either," I sighed, smoothing out my black dress "Just, just be nice to him ok?"

Sami glanced around the restaurant and shook his head.

"We can't afford a water in this place, much less dinner."

"I think he's going to pay for it, don't worry," I sighed as I fidgeted and looked around the room.

I heard Sami huff but I pretended that I didn't.

Suddenly, Pete came into view. He was dressed in his suit from earlier but his jacket had been discarded. He had the sleeves to his blue pinstriped shirt rolled up slightly and he walked with one hand absently in his pocket toward us.

I smiled nervously at him and he dipped his head, trying to hide the smile that made it's way onto his lips.

Sami stood up, recognizing Pete from his appearances on television.

"Mr. Dunne," he extended his hand.

Pete took it and shook hands with him for a little longer than I thought necessary.

"I've been wantin' to meet you for quite some time," Pete replied, finally letting go of his hand.

"Have you?"

Sami raised an eyebrow, and I could feel him growing defensive already. Pete took the seat beside me, facing directly across from Sami. I immediately wished I had sat next to my husband and I could tell that Sami did too. The closeness of Pete's knee to mine was distracting. I felt his entire leg brush against mine and I knew it wasn't an accident.

Pete ordered the most expensive thing on the menu and encouraged both of us to get whatever we liked. He also got a bottle of wine that made my eyes grow wide when I saw the price.

He toasted to a successful meeting and I eyed him carefully as I took my first sip of the wine.

He started asking us both questions. Did we have all of our available resources set up? Were we able to save and how much, per month? Did we invest in stocks? Were we taking advantage of all options provided by our companies? Of course, Pete knew how my money was set up…He had helped me.

Sami answered the questions with a hint of hostility in his voice. I tried to let him do the talking and instead, I found myself continuing to be distracted by Pete's thigh. I dropped my hands to my lap at one point, playing with my wedding ring nervously. Pete dropped his hand a second later to readjust his napkin and instead, he slid his hand over mine. His fingers petted the top of my hand gently. His hand then slid down to my knee and he squeezed it before quickly returning to the table.

Thankfully, Sami didn't notice. He was caught up in answering one of Pete's lengthy questions.

Finally, dessert was done and coffee was on the table. it was almost over. In a few minutes we could leave…

"Your wife has told me that you have a pressing financial need at the moment," Pete spoke over his espresso cup.

I felt my stomach drop.

"She, she what?" Sami almost laughed out of anger and his eyes fell on me.

"I, I just…" I started to defend myself.

"She was only trying to look out for both of your best interest," Pete came to my defense.

"Sami," I sighed, as I watched the anger grow on his face.

"I was thinking I could help you," Pete leaned up on the table and stared directly at Sami.

"Yeah? How?" all sense of formality was gone for my husband "Give my wife another raise and shove it in my face that she makes more money than me?"

"Sami!" I spat.

"I have a proposition for you," Pete folded his hands on the table.

"Oh, proposition, ok," Sami shook his head "And what would that be?"

"One million dollars for one night with your wife."

I almost spit my coffee onto the table and I could see the look of pure shock gloss over my husband's eyes.

"Excuse me?" he managed to reply after a few seconds.

"Your wife is beautiful, she's intelligent, she's the most charmin' woman I have ever met," Pete continued, so calm and unaffected by us.

We both still sat stunned.

"I can help you with your financial situation, solve all of your problems," he glanced over at me "If I can have just one night with her."

"Are you fucking insane?" Sami finally found his voice.

"I'm quite serious," Pete ran his thumb over his chin.

"No, no!" Sami pushed back from the table "And I'll tell you something else, she quits!"

Thankfully it was so loud in the busy restaurant that nobody really noticed the scene that Sami was putting on.

"Sami" I stood up "I can't quit!"

"Oh you're quitting! You're not going back a single day to work for this fucking pervert!"

I glanced down at Pete, his eyes staring up into mine.

"Think about it," he said, looking straight at me.

"She doesn't have to think about it," Sami grabbed my arm "Do you?"

I stood there, my mind spinning and my heart racing.

"That makes me sound like a prostitute," I finally spoke down at Pete.

He sighed and stood to his feet.

"Let's discuss this in private," he walked toward the back of the restaurant and we both reluctantly followed.

Sami was cursing the whole way and fuming about why we didn't just leave.

"What are you fucking thinking?" he hissed at me, as we made it to an office.

Pete ushered us inside and shut the door.

"Do you…?" I looked around the room.

"Own this restaurant?" he smirked "Yes."

"Of course you do!" Sami threw his hands up "Why wouldn't you, right?"

"Back to your statement," Pete walked closer to me "You are not a prostitute and I would neva' treat you as one. You are very, very important to me."

"You want my wife to lay down and spread her legs for a million dollars!" Sami screamed "You want to use my wife to control us! You know how bad we need fucking money!"

"Am I makin' you feel inferior, Mr. Zayn?"

"You son of a bitch!"

Sami started toward Pete and I stepped in between them.

"Stop it!" I shrieked, causing them both to cower back slightly.

"You wanna do this?" Sami ran his hand over his mouth "Is that why you're defending this piece of shit?"

"I'm not defending him," I pressed my hands against Sami's heaving chest.

"You're considering this, aren't you?" he shook his head "What in the hell are you thinking right now?"

Pete stepped back and I could feel his eyes on the back of my head.

"I'm thinking that we need money. A million dollars, Sami," I sighed "Just think how we wouldn't have to…"

"You're just as crazy as he is!" Sami shouted at me, his finger hovering in front of my face accusingly.

"Mr. Zayn," Pete stepped in front of me "If you're declining my offa', then at least take your finga' out of your wife's face."

"Oh, so you're defending each other now?" Sami shook his head "You two fuck already?"

I walked around Pete and slapped him. Call it a gut reaction, or whatever you want, but I did.

"How could you say that?" I shook my head as tears started to slide down my cheeks "I have stood by you through everything we've been through. Everything!"

Sami ran his hand over his cheek in shock and stared intently at me. I had never seen him so angry.

"Well, maybe you won't have to do it for much longer," he quipped at last "Maybe your prince here will rescue you. Pay you to fuck him like a good little whore does."

I tried to slap him again but Pete caught my arm and pulled it away.

"Don't touch her," Sami growled.

Pete let go of me quickly and made his way back in front of me.

"Mr. Zayn offa' is declined, right? You're free to go."

"Come on," Sami reached his hand out to me.

I contemplated not going but I finally took it. I followed him out the door, casting one final glance at Pete as I did. His face was contorted in anger and I knew it was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

"That sick son of a bitch!' Sami shouted, banging his hands on the steering wheel as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Sami, please calm down!" I shouted, as the tires started to squeal.

"How can I calm down? Huh? Please, tell me the answer to that question," Sami glanced over at me.

"I, I don't know," I sighed, throwing my head back against the seat.

"Who in the hell does something like that?" he continued to drive erratically.

I gripped the arm rest and drew in a deep breath as we rounded a corner.

"Sami, I have to keep my job. You know that, right?" I squealed, as he took another sharp turn.

"It's bullshit! You should report him!"

"To who?" I practically laughed "He runs the company….Sami, I have to keep my job."

I felt a sinking in my stomach because I knew that the main reason I wanted to keep my job was because of Pete.

Sami shook his head, stepping on the gas.

He was silent the rest of the way home. Which, gave my mind time to wander far to much. I kept recalling Pete's fingers gripping my knee, dancing across my hand. All of it taking place under the table…Dirty and forbidden, right in front of my husband.

I shifted in my seat, crossing my legs. Sami glanced over at me, his eyes scanning me before they went back to the road.

I started chewing on my thumbnail, each bite down on it got a little harder as the intense thoughts I was having for Pete grew.

He had found a way to have me, without me going behind Sami's back. He was just as determined as he said he was…To have me. To touch me. To sleep in the same bed as me…His tongue all over me…His muscles tensing as he…

We pulled into the driveway and Sami jerked the emergency break up.

"It's late…You've got work tomorrow," he looked over at me, before he got out of the car.

I sighed, as I followed him up the driveway and into our house. He stopped to hang up his jacket in the coat closet.

Halfway to our bedroom, I felt his hand on my arm. He spun me against the wall and my head crashed against a picture frame hanging on it.

"A million dollars," he hissed, as he slid his hand up my skirt and between my legs.

"Sami," I winced, his tone scaring me a little.

"My wife is so hot that he's willing to pay a million dollars for one night…One night to touch this body…"

He started circling his fingers across my clit soothingly and I whimpered at how good it felt. His mouth capped over mine and his tongue pushed roughly into it.

"He never said I was hot," I pressed my hands against his chest when I pulled away for air.

"You are," he ran his tongue over his lips "He knows it, I know it…"

He dipped his mouth to my neck. I could feel how hard his dick was in his dress pants. He was getting turned on by all of this.

Our sex life had gone down hill when our financial troubles started. Sami had difficulty even keeping an erection sometimes. We had sex maybe once every two weeks, if that. It was usually short and left me aching for more. More attention to detail…More desire…More want.

Now though, he was having no problem getting it up. The thought of another man wanting his wife was enough to get him going. His breathing amped up and he started panting deeply as his fingers sped up.

"Stop!" I managed to turn off the nerve endings that were enjoying his touch and I pushed passed him into the bedroom.

"What?" he followed me with his arms held out to his sides.

"What? You're getting off on this, that's what!" I squealed, managing to struggle out of my dress and toss it onto a chair.

"You mean the fact that I have an irresistible wife?" he leaned framed in the doorway, his arms folded as he watched me get naked.

"Sami," I narrowed my eyes at him, pulling a t-shirt over my head and pulling back the blankets.

"What?"

"You're getting off on the fact that a man offered you a ridiculous amount of money…."

"To fuck my wife's brains out," he finished.

I sat down and held my head in my hands.

"You know that I have to go back to work…I'm serious."

I finally looked up when I felt him sit down beside me.

"We don't have a choice," he ran his hand over his face and then I saw a hint of anger again "For now."

"You're going to have to let me handle all of this," I whispered, lightly petting his cheek with the back of my hand.

Even as my skin scaled across his beard, I knew that I wouldn't be handling it the way he wanted.

"Just be careful," he sighed "At least we know now that we can't trust that son of a bitch."

Was he the only one Sami couldn't trust?

"But you are beautiful," he reached up and took my hand.

He kissed it gently and I recognized the look in his eyes.

Sami moved toward me, pushing me back against the pillows on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and slid his pants to his knees, before he crawled up above me. His warm hands slid down my arms, then my legs before they rested underneath my shirt on my hips. His fingers slid my panties down without any resistance.

He planted his lower body between my thighs and groaned as he entered me.

I felt guilty as I lay there. My mind spinning with thoughts of Pete. Pete wanted to be with me that much? Pete wanted to take care of me. He had said so. Pete wanted me…

I moaned against Sami's ear but it wasn't for him.

"That's it, baby," Sami breathed out, lifting his body up and hovering over me carefully.

I wrapped my leg tighter around his hip, so he could push deeper into me. All the while though, I was imagining he was Pete. It was in those final moments, before he came and settled sleepily against me, that I came to my own conclusion that I was going to take Pete up on his deal.

Not because of the money….I needed to be honest with myself.

* * *

I sat nervously at my desk the next morning. Pete would be in to work any minute. I knew what I wanted to say but could I actually get the words out.

Was it possible to love two men? It was possible. Was it plausible? No.

Was it possible that somewhere along the way I had fell out of love with Sami? Absolutely. Did I still love him though? Yes.

Was I in love with Pete? That was the biggest question of all and I was unsure of the answer.

Finally, the elevator door opened and Pete stepped through it. His eyes caught mine and a smile curved on his normally scowling face.

"Pete," I stood up "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," he motioned me inside the door and shut it behind us. He moved over to his desk, sliding his suit jacket off and hanging it over the back of his leather chair.

I stood there staring at him. He was so beautiful to me. So handsome and strong and powerful. He seemed as if he was back to business as usual. Was he waiting for me to say something first?

I stared at him some more. The way he tilted his head as he examined some paper files. The way his fingers drummed across his firm chin as he stood lost in thought.

"Pete," I finally spoke, shifting nervously where I stood.

I felt so exposed and I hadn't said a word yet.

"Yes?" he looked up, his eyes so dark and sinister.

"I'll take it."

The words flew out of my mouth before I was ready for them too. The speech I had prepared was now out the window completely.

He slammed a folder shut that he had been pretending to read over and walked around the desk toward me.

"You'll take what?" he got nearer to me.

I could see how deep his breathing was and it matched my own.

"Your deal," I whispered.

"I told you last night…I don't want you to think that you…" he started to explain himself.

"I don't," I interrupted him "I couldn't…I…I want you, Pete…I think I have for a while…Wanted you…So much."

I was stuttering and I felt my cheeks blush.

"And if there was no offa' on the table?" his hand reached out to hover in front of my cheek.

"I'd still want you," I gasped in realization.

He drew in a deep breath as he rushed to fill the gap between us and smashed his lips against mine. His tongue prodded into the deepest confines of my mouth. The growls and moans that broke out with each kiss made me so turned on that I was already wet with need.

This. This man. This feeling. This was what I needed. What I wanted so desperately.

While he kissed me, he removed his tie; So quickly in fact, I was afraid he ripped it. His mouth lingered on mine for another minute and then he spun me around.

His face cradled itself in the crook of my neck and his hot breath hit my ear. He was panting with desire and I could feel his dick pressing hard against my ass.

Pete's hands wrapped around me, slowly unbuttoning my blouse. His tongue slid along my shoulder and he moaned.

"I don't think I could eva' give you up now," he traced his teeth along my skin.

"Don't," I panted, my whole body flushing from the heat generated between us "Please don't."

He pressed his lips against my ear and whispered roughly into it.

"I feel like I been touchin' stranjas' my whole life," he hissed, finishing the last button.

I wrapped my arm up around his neck, drawing him closer. He bit down on my earlobe and I moaned. His hands slid up to encircle my breasts, squeezing them tightly in his grasp. His fingers slowly pulled the cups of my bra down, his thumbs grazing across my hardened nipples. I tightened my grip on his neck and he hissed aggressively, allowing me to pull his mouth to mine from the side.

Pete bit down on my lip, sucking it sharply.

I moaned and gasped for air, as he finally released it from his teeth.

He flipped me around and pressed me to the door. He dipped his head to trace over the hills and valleys of my cleavage. I dug my fingers into his hair, pulling roughly on it and his tongue sped up. He grabbed one of my exposed nipples into his mouth and his tongue traced circles around it.

"I want to please you," he groaned against me, his tongue continuing to flick at my sensitive skin.

I was panting so hard for breath, that I couldn't even tell him how much he was pleasing me.

He traced all the way back up my throat and he nibbled along my jaw line. His hands snaked under my skirt and he smiled against my lips.

"What?" I pulled away, biting on my lip innocently.

"Where are your panties, love?" he petted me with his fingers.

"You're not the only one who can play games," I whispered, drawing some air in through my open mouth.

He nipped at my lips roughly, before dropping to the floor. He hiked my skirt up and his head disappeared underneath it. I gasped, when I felt his mouth suck my clit inside and I reflexively pushed his head closer to me.

"Pete," I whimpered, struggling to stay on my feet.

His hand came up to steady me and I moaned as his fingers dug into the flesh of my hip.

I felt the fingers of his other hand dance around my entrance before two slid inside me slowly. I bucked again and he bit down on my inner thigh. His thumb took over for his mouth and his head came out from underneath my clothes.

"I want you to cum," he gasped up at me as he licked his wet lips, "Just be quiet about it."

I nodded, his thumb picking up speed against my clit before his mouth took over. I stared down at him the entire time. He looked enthralled. He seemed to be taking mental notes of every move that he made that could make me squirm or moan.

"Fuck," I bit down hard on my bottom lip, my orgasm crashing around his fingers.

"That's it," he chuckled against me, his eyes growing dark again "Look at you."

When I had managed to come back to earth, I threw my head back against the door. He was on his feet and his mouth kissing up my throat before I had time to regain my composure.

"We can't do this here," he whispered when he reached my lips.

"We just did," I panted, as he nuzzled his face against mine.

"Come home with me tonight," he grabbed the hand I had resting on his chest.

Come home with him? What would I tell Sami? What would I tell my husband?

"Am I a terrible person?" my face fell immediately.

"What?" he brushed hair behind my ear and out of my eyes.

"I'm, I'm married," I whispered "I…"

"Marriages can be terminated if you are unhappy," he brushed my cheek with his thumb "My feelins' for you…"

"Do you love me?" I blurted out again and I immediately felt embarrassed.

"What sort of man offers money to the woman he loves?" Pete shook his head and cursed under his breath.

"So you don't…?" I felt my heart fall.

"What kind of man am I to put a price tag on you?"

He let go of me and started walking around the room absently.

"What kind of man am I to do such a cocky arse thin'?"

"But…" I creased my brow in confusion.

"There is no price I could place on you," he returned to me and cupped my face "No price high enough….For the woman I have fallin' in love with."

My eyes dropped to the floor with shock, mixed with my own confusion, and he tilted them back up to meet his.

"Which is why we won't do any more of this here," he pressed his forehead to mine, his breath still heaving.

"I don't care where we are," I shook my head "I just need you to tell me that I'm not a terrible human being…Please?"

"I love you," he whispered roughly "You are most certainly not a terrible anythin'."

I nodded, pressing my mouth to his again.

* * *

We managed to avoid each other the rest of the day. Pete had meetings and I had my own work to attend to.

Which gave my mind plenty of time to race again. He said he loved me…I had let Pete go down on me…In his office. There he was dressed in his suit, on his knees at my feet…It had been the best oral sex I had ever received. Just reliving it in my mind caused me to occasionally rub my thighs together for some sort of relief.

My husband. What was I going to do? I didn't want to hurt him…I just didn't think after being with Pete so intimately, so intensely…Sami could never be enough. We didn't talk like Pete and I did. We didn't touch each other like that. We didn't connect on every level. Pete and I did.

At our usual end of the day meeting time, I opened the door to Pete's office.

His arm grabbed me the minute I entered the room. He hoisted me up by my waist and carried me to sit on his desk. His mouth met mine and his hands rubbed up my bare thighs, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"It's been six hours since I touched you," he breathed against my throat, as he trailed kisses down it.

I pushed his hair out of his eyes and watch him as he painstakingly took his time. No patch of skin went untouched. His hands slid further up my legs and across my soaking wet pussy.

"You've missed me too," he growled into my open mouth.

"Shh," I whispered and grabbed his face hard in-between my hands.

Before long, I had slid back flat against the top of the desk. He roamed his hands up and down my clothed body.

"I want to see you," I looked up at him and reached out, starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"You deserve betta' than a quick lay on a table top," he growled, as he watched me work.

"Who said anything about getting laid?" I sat up, running my hands over his chest "I just want to touch you."

I kissed up toward his adam's apple and he groaned as I bit down on the skin just above it. His fingers tangled in my hair and he tugged it, gently at first…then a little harder. He drew my mouth back to his and I ran my nails along his chest.

"Let's go home," he breathed against my ear, after our kisses slowed.

The entire car ride to Pete's apartment was torture. His fingers would dance across the console, into the dip of my skirt, massing my clit. I would jump with exhilaration as he managed to still control the car.

I followed suit by reaching over and stroking his dick through his pants. It was hard, standing up against the fly of his ridiculously priced slacks. He groaned, shifting in place.

We made it to the apartment and kept our hands off each other carefully until we crashed through the front door of his penthouse.

He scooped me up underneath my knees and carried me up the staircase toward his bedroom. All the while, his mouth pressed to my lips, my neck, the curve of my shoulder…His hands rubbed my ass, slowly.

He sat me down when we reached the door way and started to unbutton his shirt on his own this time. I watched, running my tongue over my lips in anticipation that after all these months…I would know what he looked like.

He slid it off his broad shoulders and pulled his undershirt over his head.

"Come 'ere," he motioned me with a crooked finger and I moved in front of him.

He undressed me. First my shirt, then my bra and lastly my skirt. He stared deep into my eyes as he did that. A groan rumbling in his chest as he dropped my skirt to the floor.

My hands immediately went to his belt, making quick work of it. He stepped out of his pants and kicked his shoes to the side. I did the same with my heels.

I got incredibly close to him, our faces pressed to each other, as I pushed his underwear down. I felt his dick pop up against his stomach and my hand immediately circled him.

"No," he groaned, backing me up toward the largest bed I had ever seen "I wanna watch you come undone again."

"No," I flipped him around, pushing him down onto the mattress "My turn."

As he relented, falling back on his elbows, I got a good look at him for the first time. His dick was thick and inviting as I crawled up over him and stroked him carefully.

"Love," he panted "Don't tease me…Not like this…"

I dipped my mouth toward him, my tongue sliding across the head of him. He grunted, a hiss escaping his lips as he watched me.

I sank my mouth down all the way around him and moaned against him. His hand lightly took hold of my head and I covered it with my own. I pressed firmly down on his fingers and he immediately started moving my head up and down. His dick tickling the back of my throat with each thrust of his perfect hips. I moaned and licked all over him, each inch provided me with more excitement.

I traced my nails along his thick thighs and looked up to see him staring intently at me.

"Enough for now," he finally let go of my head.

He pulled me until I was resting above him. His hands played in my hair softly, then slid down onto my cheeks.

"I want to feel you," he dug his fingertips into the side of my face gently "I want to know what it's like…Just a moment of heaven..In this hell that I live in alone."

"Pete," I whimpered, as he grabbed my hips.

He swung me underneath him, pushing my legs on either side of his waist. I raised them as high as I could and his hands slid down them before resting on either side of my head.

He was panting again, the desire laced in it so strong that it took my own breath away. His arm drifted between us and I felt him line his body up with mine.

"Let me take care of you," he groaned, just before he slid delicately inside of me.

He filled me perfectly and I moaned against the pillow at how amazing he felt.

His hips started winding immediately and I reached down to grip them, to urge them on.

"Stay in this moment with me," I finally grabbed his face "I don't want to forget it."

He kissed the top of my head and picked up his pace. His eyes bore into mine as the feelings got more intense.

It wasn't just physical either. It was mental, emotional, a year's worth of pent up feelings and hidden emotions finally allowed to break free.

"I never told you," I whispered, his face so close to mine "How I felt about you…I love you."

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes widening before his lips grabbed mine. His growled into my mouth, his hips picking up tremendous speed. I moaned at how good the added increase in friction felt and he panted against my ear when we broke our kiss away.

"I've known," he groaned breathlessly "I've known all along that we were supposed to be togetha'. That those looks, those feelin's…"

"Oh god," I broke his words, my body starting to react to his deeper penetrations.

"Shit," he leaned up, watching my face contort.

"Pete!" I finally squealed, as everything contracted around him.

He continued going deep and I groaned, almost animalistic, as my orgasm lasted much longer than I had ever experienced before now.

He kept up his pace, his tongue darting down to slide across my lips.

I knew he was about to cum. His body tensed and his eyes shot around the bed, as if looking for the proper place to release.

I grabbed his face between my fingers and drew him toward me.

"Cum inside me," I found my voice "Where you belong."

A smirk curved on his face and within seconds, he threw his head back. His release was long, his growls so loud they made my body quiver with aftershocks of my own.

He dropped down beside me soon after and wrapped me against his chest.

When I woke up, it was almost midnight.

"Pete," I shook him awake carefully "Pete, I have to go."

He sighed, drawing my lips to his briefly before he turned on the lamp by the bed.

"Stay here," he growled seductively, walking into the on suite.

I stood up, searching for my clothes on the ground and beginning to get dressed.

I had left Sami a message. I was going out for drinks with friends. I was sure he wouldn't believe it but then again, he could be passed out on the couch.

Pete re-entered the room, with an envelope in his hand and his boxers around his waist.

He seemed guilty to even hand the money to me but he did.

"What?" I shook my head, as I took it and slid it open.

"It's all there," he sighed "Every last dolla'."

"But…" I felt my stomach sink.

"It's not payment for tonight," he grabbed my face in his hands "I want you to have it. I told you I wanted to help you."

"I can't, I can't take this," I insisted, my stomach starting to tighten.

"Yes, you can," he sighed "I'll help you set it up, anyway you like. However you want."

"You want me to get a divorce," I whispered, closing the slight distance between us.

"Yes," he answered quickly, his jaw taunt with tension.

"I, it's going to be messy," I shook my head again "Sami, he'll be devastated…and angry…so angry."

"I'll handle that," Pete grabbed my shoulders between his hands "That's what having the best lawyers in the city are for, love."

"It's a lot, so much to think about…." I whispered "But I love you…I want you in my life…In every possible way."

"Then tell him," Pete insisted "Tell him and move here, with me…We'll figya' it all out…Togetha'."

* * *

I got to the house around one in the morning after Pete took me back to get my car.

It was hard to make myself pull away from him to leave, to let go of his strong arms and powerful lips. I wanted to be with him. He was everything to me now. He was the man I should have waited for….

"Babe?" Sami murmured from his place in bed, shifting toward the doorway as I came in.

"Hey," I smiled, dropping my purse to the floor and sliding my clothes off in the darkness.

I crawled into bed after tossing on my t-shirt and he immediately spooned me against him. I flinched at first but then the guilt got to me…I scooted back against him and tried to enjoy the feeling of my husband…A feeling I wouldn't have for much longer.

"Did you have fun?" Sami asked sleepily, his arm tightening around me.

"Yeah," I whispered against my pillow "I did."


End file.
